


Sae Niijima - The Prosecutors Hidden Desires

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chair Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Orgasm, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Sae Niijima, like any other woman, sometimes feels horny. To be able to focus on her work again, she needs to do something about it. However, whenever she indulges herself to the pleasures of masturbation, a hidden side of her is revealed. A side, that gets aroused by fantasies that are a lot darker than anyone would even imagine.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987963
Kudos: 10





	Sae Niijima - The Prosecutors Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Rape/Rape Fantasies

_Sae Niijima_

_xx.xx.20xx – 6.30PM - Shujin Police Department – Interrogation Room_

Sae Niijima closed the door behind her as she entered the dark and desolate room. Just few hours ago, a man sat here, in front of Sae, pleading his case. Now, after most people had gone home, the room was empty. The room being empty was exactly what Sae wanted. After making sure the door was properly locked Sae placed her jacket to the desk in the middle of the room and sighed. Only light in the room was the desk lamp at the wooden desk. Almost as she was in hurry, without wasting any time, Sae started to unbutton her shirt.

To Sae, this, what was about take place, was a routine. Sae didn’t care about relationships and therefore didn’t sleep around. She didn’t really care about socializing, therefore, she had never been in an actual relationship. Her focus was always going to be her career. Right now, to her, nothing else mattered. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop her body’s natural responses. Like any other woman, Sae occasionally felt horny, whether she liked it or not. Eventually, when her lust would increase to alarming levels, it would start to affect her performance negatively. Even though she felt like sex was a waste of time, she had to listen her body’s cries once in a while. Since she didn’t really have any actual friends who could ‘help her out’, she had to do it herself.

With a rather blank expression on her face, Sae began to undress herself. Button after button, more of her skin became visible as she undid her shirt. Soon, the shirt landed right next to her jacket, which was on the table. Without any blushing or flustering in sight, she continued to undress. She unclasped her bra and threw them to the growing pile of clothes, revealing her usually tightly covered, sizeable breasts. To her, undressing wasn’t anything special. It was a necessity, which just had to be done before she started. Quickly after, her pants and panties followed the suite. Only thing she left on was her socks, only reason being because the floor was dirty. After finishing her undressing, she reached for her bag and pulled a Hitachi Magic Wand -vibrator from it. She moved next to the chair she had already used earlier in the day and sat down. Its leather covering was comfortable enough to sit on without clothing.

To Sae, masturbation was actually a rather boring task. A plain necessity to relieve her urges, so she could focus on her work again. She didn’t do it because she liked it or wanted to, like maybe some women did. She just needed to get her rocks off to clear her head. However, after concluding, that she was required to enjoy it a bit, if she actually wanted to orgasm at some point, she had found few fantasies that she ‘enjoyed’. Maybe she didn’t want to admit it herself, but those fantasies she had, were most likely another reason she really didn’t like to masturbate. Her fantasies were rather… dark. Personally, she tried to deny them, because they contradicted her usual character everyone saw, but in reality, somewhere inside her, she knew that she couldn’t really deny her dark fantasies and in reality, she was actually quite _fucked up_.

A trail of spit ran down her body as she started to ran her hands across her pussy lips gently. At this point, she wasn’t wet at all, so she needed to lube herself up. More spit connected with her body as she spat on herself couple of times. She ran her fingers along her lower abdomen and scooped some up to her finger and spread the spit over her cunt. After deciding she was wet enough, she started the vibrator on her other hand and placed it over her pussy. Even though the pleasure started to build slowly, she didn’t really make any sound at all. A slight gasp at most. However, now came the part she tried to deny. She closed her eyes and placed her other hand on her throat and squeezed. This time, the lightheadedness caused by the decreasing oxygen caused her to grunt. Slowly, her pussy started to lubricate itself, as the vibrator worked its magic.

In Sae’s mind, she was currently tied to the same chair she was currently sitting. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and her eyes were blindfolded. She sat on the chair, completely naked, surrounded by prisoners, just waiting to take their anger out on her. The most fucked up thing? It was exactly what she wanted. That was the fetish she was ashamed of. Being raped. After trying to find something that would make this _routine_ go faster, she found herself to be turned on by the thought of being violated. She wasn’t sure if she would like it to happen in real life. Most likely not. But the though made her shiver. Her breathing started to grow heavier as she progressed further in her dark fantasy.

The prisoners around her call her names.

_Slut!_

_Fucking bitch!_

_Miserable whore!_

_Worthless waist of air!_

Every insult caused her pussy to twitch. The prisoners would grab her hair and slap her across the face. Every tug and every slap were like a small orgasm to her. Everything that happened just made her wait the next part more and more eagerly. The part when they would start to use her holes. Gladly, she didn’t have to wait for long. One of the prisoners shoved two fingers inside her mouth and forced it open. Before she had any time to react, the fingers were pulled out and a massive cock was slammed down her throat. Her eyes instantly grow wet with tears as her gag-reflex activated. She started to gag and desperately tried to swallow, but just couldn’t. The cock had filled her throat completely. With their hands, the prisoners kept Sae’s head in place, so regardless of how hard she tried, she couldn’t take the cock out of her mouth. Tears started to pour down her face as she was convicted to her miserable faith. Soon, everything started to spin, but before she passed out, the blockage was removed, and she was able to breath with her mouth again. Sae coughed as spit dripped to the ground from her mouth. Despite looking miserable with tears and messed up mascara covering her face, her pussy was on fire. Being forcefully deepthroated would usually be considered antagonizing, but to Sae, it was pure bliss.

Without really giving her anytime to gather herself, one of the prisoners grabbed her from her hair and forcefully lifted Sae from the chair and slammed her tits first against the wooden table. “You’re the only slut I know to get wet from throat fucking”, the prisoner said as she ran his fingers across Sae’s drenched slit. Sae wasn’t able to respond with anything coherent and just giggled uncharacteristically. ‘Sae Niijima – The Prosecutor’ was nowhere to be seen. Only woman in the room was ‘Sae Niijima – The Insatiable Slut’ who was laying against the table, wiggling her ass seductively. The prisoner responded to Sae’s invitation and rammed his remarkable sized cock right into the PA’s cunt. Normal woman in this situation would’ve felt pain, but not Sae. The cock was clearly too big for her, but it was like if the wiring in her brain was wrong. She felt no pain despite her pussy having difficult time accepting the intruder. Instead, it was all pleasure. Her eyes were unfocused, and her tongue was hanging out. She wasn’t able to really see or hear anything anymore. Pleasure that was pumped into her brain took over all of her senses. As the pounding continued, she was getting close on her orgasm.

Her grip on her throat tightened and Sae pushed the Wand in her hand more and more forcefully against her pussy. The combined effort of her dirty fantasies, her self-choking and the Magic Wand on her hand did the trick, and a familiar feeling of sexual pleasure radiated all over her body. Despite her wild and mentally questionable imaginary counterpart, this was the first time ‘real Sae’ allowed herself to properly make noise. A loud gasp followed by couple of audible moans could be heard, as Sae basked in the waves of her orgasm. After finishing, the wand in her hand turned off.

That was the end of the ‘Insatiable Slut’ -persona she had inside her. After getting what she wanted, Sae took few deep breaths and got up. This was her ritual. She just needed to cum. Like nothing had happened Sae began to clean up her crotch with a tissue which she pulled from her bag. After her crotch was dry from her juices, she threw the tissue into a nearby trashcan and started to get dressed. Sae held a wry smile on her face as she buttoned the last buttons on her shirt. On the other hand, she got what she wanted. Her urges were, once again, momentarily tamed. However, she did feel conflicted about opening that door. That door, behind which her darkest fantasies lied. With a deep sigh, once again, she decided to close the door and not think about her inner desires until she was forced to. The deed was done. Now, it was time for ‘The Prosecutor’ -persona. Sae picked up her bag and the jacket and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is a start of my new series. More Persona 5 girls doing it solo to cum!
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
